


Acceptence

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accepting Weasley Family, Anxious Draco Malfoy, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Well Sort of...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco worries about being accepted by Harry's family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Acceptence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/gifts).



> For the lovely ununquadius, who asked for _Soft._ Not hard or firm to the touch; easy to mould.

Draco hesitated for a moment, afraid to ring the doorbell. 

Bloody hell. Dinner with the Weasleys _shouldn’t_ be this anxiety inducing. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry had said. “They know how happy you make me. Just be yourself.”

Draco frowned. 

That was all well and good for Potter to say. He was their Saviour while Draco was _nothing_. A loathed Death Eater whose name still evoked fury. 

But the Weasleys didn’t seem to think so. They enveloped Draco in hugs the moment their door opened. 

“See?” Harry said, pressing a soft kiss upon Draco’s cheek. “Forgiveness is easy when there is love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
